


let's have a chat

by euphoriapotion



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, F/M, Gen, It goes as well as you expect, Jason Grace Lives, M/M, Not Canon Compliant - The Trials of Apollo, Post-The Trials of Apollo, and create a chat, it's set after trials of apollo and everything is pretty much the same except one thing, they got phones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26597971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoriapotion/pseuds/euphoriapotion
Summary: another chat fic you didn't need
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Calypso/Leo Valdez, Hazel Levesque/Frank Zhang, Jason Grace/Piper McLean, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	1. we (don't) worship leo valdez in this senate

**Author's Note:**

> **bad boy supreme** \- leo valdez  
>  **fish king** \- percy jackson  
>  **wise girl** \- annabeth chase  
>  **not a beauty queen** \- piper mclean  
>  **lightning & thunder** \- jason grace  
>  **diamond** \- hazel levesque  
>  **frank** \- frank zhang  
>  **ghost king** \- nico di angelo  
>  **better than you** \- calypso  
>  **the daily prophet** \- rachel elizabeth dare  
>  **doctor who** \- will solace

[thursday, 2.24pm EST] 

_Leo Valdez has created a chat._

_Leo Valdez changed his name to “bad boy supreme”_

_Leo Valdez added fish king, wise girl, not a beauty queen, lightning & thunder, diamond, frank, and ghost king to the chat. _

  
  


**bad boy supreme:** so now that i have your attention: what’s up

**not a beauty queen:** leo??? what?? did you just make us phones?? how??

**bad boy supreme:** wouldn’t you like to know, beauty queen

**not a beauty queen:** NOT a beauty queen

 **not a beauty queen:** it’s right in the name

**fish king:** so

 **fish king** : the phones appeared out of nowhere

 **fish king:** i’m pretty sure that annabeths freaking out

**wise girl:** the phones attract MONSTERS, Seaweed Brain

 **wise girl:** that’s why we can’t use them

 **wise girl:** Also, how do you know? You’re not even here

**fish king:** i know you wise girl

**fish king:** and yet you used your own phone for how many years now?

**lightning & thunder:** percy, don’t antagonize annabeth

 **lightning & thunder:** also, leo? explain please?

**bad boy supreme** : i’m just that awesome

 **bad boy supreme** : worship me

**frank:** no

 **frank:** i’m on a senate meeting and this just appeared out of nowhere and they want to kill me

 **frank:** i might just convince them to murder you instead

**bad boy supreme** : ouch

 **bad boy supreme** : the one time i want to do something nice

 **bad boy supreme** : and you threaten me

 **bad boy supreme** : just for that i will never tell you what i did

**ghost king:** don’t make me hurt you valdez

**bad boy supreme:** what is it with all of you people threatening me now??

**wise girl** : where are you, leo? i just wanna talk

**bad boy supreme:** ...i don’t believe you

**diamond:** hi everyone!

**fish king:** just answer her question leo, it will be better for you

**diamond:** hey leo how did i get the phone?

**fish king:** hi hazel! is frank alive yet?

**bad boy supreme:** Leo is currently unavailable.

 **bad boy supreme** : He sprinted somewhere into the Waystation, and he ditched his phone.

**lightning & thunder**: what

 **lightning & thunder: **why do you talk about yourself in third person

**bad boy supreme:** Oh.

 **bad boy supreme:** It’s Calypso. Sorry.

 **bad boy supreme:** Hold on.

**fish king:** hazel?

 **fish king** : also, hi, cal

_bad boy supreme_ added _better than you_ to the chat

**diamond:** he’s fine

 **diamond:** the senate didn’t want to murder him, only Lavinia asked about the phone because she was curious

 **diamond:** and he got scared because she put him on the spot

 **diamond:** it was pretty adorable, actually

**lightning & thunder:** who is that?

 **lightning & thunder**: i don’t remember meeting her?

**diamond:** she’s the new centurion of the 5th Cohort

 **diamond** : daughter of terpsichore

 **diamond:** you’ll meet her next weekend

**better than you:** As I tried Leo to tell you, him, Lord Hephaestus and Lord Hermes were working on monster-proof phones.

 **better than you:** I’m not exactly sure how they managed to do it, but here they are.

 **better than you:** As far as I understand, they created a whole new network and phones, for a better communication.

 **better than you:** At the last Council on Olympus, Apollo talked about communication troubles caused by the Roman Emperors.

 **better than you:** After hours of arguing Lord Zeus accepted his request and sent Lord Hermes and Lord Hephaestus to do it.

 **better than you** : Leo found out and wanted to be on a project too and they let him.

 **better than you:** It’s only a beta-version, but they hope to mass produce them to all the demigods soon, if it all works out.

**frank:** hold on

 **frank:** are you saying that leo convinced the literal GODS to work on the same thing with them?

**fish king** : also, you’re saying that APOLLO wanted to help us?? is this a joke?

**not a beauty queen:** what

**frank:** holy hera

**ghost king** : not bad, valdez

**lightning & thunder:** maybe there’s some lester left in apollo after all

**diamond:** how did leo do that??

**better than you:** I think he shouted “I LITERALLY DIED FOR YOU!” to convince them to be a part of it. And he persuaded them to make the first version for the Seven of the Prophecy, me, and Nico.

 **better than you:** He’s lucky they didn’t vaporize him on spot.

**diamond** : that’s very brave!

**fish king** : nice

 **fish king:** i did my fair share of yelling at the gods

 **fish king** : they don’t respond to anything else

**frank:** wow

**lightning & thunder**: what about my sister and Reyna? Will they get the new phones soon?

**wise girl:** oh, that’s actually very smart.

 **wise girl:** not shouting at the gods part

 **wise girl** : but working with them

 **wise girl:** also, malcolm is so jealous of the phone now it’s hilarious

**better than you:** Leo says that everyone will get them. He and his dad just need to make more.

**frank** : a question

 **frank:** i get why vulcan was there

 **frank** : but why mercury too??

 **frank:** he’s not an inventor? no offence

**diamond:** that’s a really good question, frank

 **diamond** : what about equally as good answers at the senate meeting?

 **diamond:** you know, when Lavinia asked you stuff?

**frank:** eh, she didn’t say anything new

 **frank:** i’m more interested in why was mercury involved in the first place

 **frank** : i mean i guess he sent us the phones but how did he know how to make them too?

**not a beauty queen:** i want to know too

 **not a beauty queen:** but also, it sounds like hazel is mad at frank for something?

**better than you:** Leo is back, he can answer that.

**diamond:** he almost died when Kaligula attacked, Piper, I still want to kill him for it

**bad boy supreme:** heyyy why did you share my secret, babe?

 **bad boy supreme:** also who the heck is mercury

 **bad boy supreme:** i guess we don’t talk about the element here

**wise girl:** hermes

**frank:** hermes

**ghost king** : hermes

**fish king:** he created an interned so i guess he made the network too while leo and his dad were working on the phones

**frank:** thanks!

**not a beauty queen** : wait what?

 **not a beauty queen:** how do you even know that?

**lightning & thunder:** no way, does percy actually know something?

**fish king** : bro

 **fish king** : do you need to hurt me like that

**ghost king:** i must agree with jason, that’s unexpected

**wise girl** : i can’t believe you could figure this out, Seaweed Brain

 **wise girl:** even i wouldn’t know that

**fish king:** right, right, keep making fun of me

**diamond** : okay percy, but how did you know?

 **diamond:** i’m actually very curious now

**fish king:** uhh he actually told me?

 **fish king:** about the internet i mean

 **fish king** : he mentioned that he created it so i assumed he’d do the same with the network

**bad boy supreme:** the fish boy is right

 **bad boy supreme** : he took care of that

 **bad boy supreme** : also when did you even speak to hermes

 **bad boy supreme** : he didn’t seem like he liked me very much

**ghost king:** what a surprise

**bad boy supreme** : rude

**fish king:** a couple of times, actually?

 **fish king** : he’s not that bad

 **fish king** : this particular conversation happened a while back

**wise girl** : when? i wasn’t there, right?

 **wise girl** : i think i only met him three times but only once without you there

**fish king:** after… you know

 **fish king:** the battle of manhattan

**wise girl:** oh

**ghost king:** that’s what you talked about that day?

**fish king:** among other things

**bad boy supreme:** what ‘oh?’ what ‘among other things’? what exactly happened that day?

**lightning & thunder**: i second that

 **lightning & thunder:** you never want to talk about that

 **lightning & thunder:** i know you fought kronos but what does it have to do with hermes?

**wise girl:** drop it, grace

 **wise girl** : this is your last warning

**fish king** : sorry bro, i’d listen to annabeth here

**not a beauty queen::** i didn’t know that hermes created the internet

 **not a beauty queen:** i’ve never actually thought of that

**ghost king** : Will didn’t know either

 **ghost king:** but let’s not tell the Stolls shall we?

**diamond:** you know, I’m still trying to figure out what internet actually is

 **diamond** : i saw a couple of websites but one confuses me

 **diamond:** and frank refused to tell me what it means

**not a beauty queen:** oh-oh

**lightning & thunder**: children protection!

**diamond:** i’m technically older than both of you

**not a beauty queen:** hazel, you’re probably better off without an internet

**wise girl:** not every website is safe

**diamond:** i just wanted to ask since SOMEONE (frank) didn’t care about my questions

**fish king:** ok i’m gonna ask

**frank:** percy NO

**fish king:** what’s the website?

**frank** : ...don’t say i didn’t warn you

**fish king:** i’m assuming you blocked CERTAIN websites frank

 **fish king** : so it can’t be THAT bad

 **fish king:** right?

**wise girl:** you’re such a Seaweed Brain

_wise girl_ has changed _fish king_ username to _seaweed brain_

**wise girl:** that’s better

**seaweed brain:** what a betrayal

**lightning & thunder**: finally it’s nice to see percy for who he really is

 **lightning & thunder:** also we went off-topic

 **lightning & thunder:** what was a website again?

**diamond** : there were texts and moving pictures

**fish king** : it can be literally every single website i can think of, hazel. that’s not very specific

**diamond** : and it was blue

**not a beauty queen:** oh no

**diamond:** i think it was called a tumbler?

**lightning & thunder**: tumbler hahaha

**better than you:** leo showed me it and i was confused too

**seaweed brain** : “@seaweed brain: so it can’t be THAT bad” it appears that i was mistaken

**wise girl** : you should avoid this website like a monster

**not a beauty queen** : i’ve got war flashbacks

**frank:** told you

**not a beauty queen:** there was so much content there about my dad…

 **not a beauty queen:** horrible

**seaweed brain:** i think i’ve seen a fanart of your dad as a mermaid once

 **seaweed brain** : it was… interesting

**diamond:** i’m still confused

**not a beauty queen** : i did NOT need this mental picture percy

 **not a beauty queen:** you want a mermaid, you’ll get a mermaid

_not a beauty queen_ changed _seaweed brain_ username to _ariel_

**ariel** : jokes on you cause i loved this movie

 **ariel:** i want to be part of this world

**lightning & thunder:** of course you did

**wise girl:** please don’t sing

**ariel** : ill have you know i have an amazing voice

**lightning & thunder**: let me guess

 **lightning & thunder:** you also loved where is nemo

**ariel:** are you kidding me

 **ariel:** this movie isn’t that good grace

**wise girl:** percy doesn’t like this movie very much

**frank:** why?

 **frank** : i liked it

**wise girl** : i personally think it’s hilarious, but Seaweed Brain prefers the little mermaid

**ariel:** yes, well, you would too if you were a child of poseidon

 **ariel:** anyway this movie was good to watch just once

 **ariel:** it’s stupid on the rewatch

 **ariel:** if you must know, one of my favourites is free willy

**not a beauty queen** : what’s a free willy

**ariel:** you’ve NEVER seen it??

 **ariel** : that’s it, we’re doing a movie night

 **ariel:** this weekend at poseidon’s cabin

 **ariel** : you’re all invited

**not a beauty queen** : i’m not sure if i’ll be in new york this weekend

**ariel:** i’m gonna bring my mom’s blue cookies

**not a beauty queen:** i will make sure i’m in new york this weekend

**lightning & thunder:** if we’re doing this on saturday i will be there

 **lightning & thunder**: i’m going to new rome on sunday with some new designs

**ariel:** deal

**frank:** i’m afraid only one of us can go, the other needs to stay behind

**diamond** : everyone is still on edge after the last attacks

**frank:** Hazel can come, me and Lavinia can manage

**diamond** : are you sure?

**frank:** yes, honey. I know this movie anyway

**ariel:** sweet

 **ariel:** @wise-girl @better-than-you @bad-boy-supreme ?

**wise girl:** i’m sorry, percy

 **wise girl:** my cousin already invited me to boston

**ariel:** more cookies for me then

**wise girl** : leave me some, Seaweed Brain

**ariel:** mmhhhmmm maybe

**better than you** : Me and Leo will be there. Thank you for inviting us, Percy.

**ariel:** of course!

**bad boy supreme** : this will be epic!!

**ghost king:** i can see you got your phone back

**better than you** : Leo promised to be good.

**not a beauty queen:** and you actually believed him?

**ghost king:** i wouldn’t trust him

 **ghost king:** percy, if i have to suffer watching a fish movie i’m bringing will

 **ghost king:** he’s my doctor

**ariel:** ‘fish movie’, i’ll get you for that nico

**bad boy supreme** : how DARE you di angelo

**ariel:** oh, speaking of

**bad boy supreme** : i am the epitome if trust

 **bad boy supreme:** you will regret this

**ariel:** can we talk to the mortals without bringing the monster to them?

 **ariel:** or do they need to have the special phones too leo?

**not a beauty queen** : good question

 **not a beauty queen:** can i talk to my dad safely?

**ariel:** rachel wants in

 **ariel** : she’s been bugging me ever since the class started

**bad boy supreme:** yes!!!

 **bad boy supreme** : mortals are safe, don’t worry

 **bad boy supreme:** apollo and hermes made sure of it

 **bad boy supreme:** also, what are you doing with rachel, hmm??

**ariel:** we’re in the same class

 **ariel:** can’t you read?

  
  


_ariel_ added _the daily prophet_ to the chat

  
  


**the daily prophet** : i have been summoned

**ariel:** “summoned”. right.

**the daily prophet** : “@bad-boy-supreme: how DARE you di angelo” twice

**ariel:** you got what you wanted, happy now?

**the daily prophet:** yes because it’s so boring here

 **the daily prophet:** mrs. macdonald makes me want to jump off the bridge

 **the daily prophet:** what’s up?

**ariel** : you have my company and you’re bored?

 **ariel:** i’m shocked and betrayed

**ariel:** you know what’s up, you’ve been reading above my shoulder for the past 20 minutes

**wise girl:** rachel, can you hit my boyfriend in the head for me? thanks

**diamond** : hi rachel!

 **diamond:** how’s school?

**the daily prophet:** done

**ariel:** WHAT DID I DO

**wise girl** : you’ve been rude to rachel

**ariel:** “rude to rachel”, do i need to remind you of the labyrinth?

 **ariel:** at least she knows i didn’t mean it UNLIKE WITH SOMEONE ELSE 

**the daily prophet:** percy, it was in the past, and we’re best friends now

 **the daily prophet:** hazel, i’m dying rn, the lecture is so boring and you guys are my only source of entertainment

**bad boy supreme** : i did it already

 **bad boy supreme:** 0/10 would recommend

**not a beauty queen:** not funny, valdez

 **not a beauty queen** : you’re still not forgiven

**bad boy supreme:** but i’m back, baby!

**lightning & thunder:** yeah, MONTHS LATER

**not a beauty queen** : and you’re not even here, you're in INDIANA of all places!

**bad boy supreme:** i made you the new phones is this not enough?

**ariel:** no

**frank:** no

**diamond** : no

**ghost king** : hades no

**wise girl:** no

**lightning & thunder:** no

**not a beauty queen:** no

**the daily prophet:** youguysaregettingnewphones.jpg

_[the picture shows the iteration of “You guys are getting paid?” meme with the text “You guys are getting new phones?” instead]_

**the daily prophet:** i want one too

**bad boy supreme:** isn’t your dad like rich?

**the daily prophet:** sure

 **the daily prophet** : but he doesn’t make cool demigod phones

 **the daily prophet:** I read all the messages and i assume that your phones are better than mortal ones?

 **the daily prophet** : since the gods were working on them too

**bad boy supreme:** i was working on them of course they’re better

**the daily prophet:** i want one then!

**lightning & thunder:** you’re a mortal, you don’t even need one

**ariel:** oh no

**lightning & thunder:** what?

**ariel** : you didn’t

**the daily prophet** : grace

 **the daily prophet:** i’m going say this just once

 **the daily prophet:** do NOT pretend mortals are somehow worse

 **the daily prophet:** i hit kronos in the eye with a blue plastic hairbrush

 **the daily prophet:** don’t forget that

**ghost king:** i saw it

**ariel:** it was awesome

**the daily prophet:** i am also your only source of prophecies so i would play nice unless you want die a painful and horrible death

**ghost king:** don’t mess with her

**lightning & thunder:** yes ma’am

**the daily prophet:** ma’am??

**lightning & thunder:** sorry

**better than you:** I like you. But why a plastic hairbrush?

**bad boy supreme** : damn rachel

 **bad boy supreme:** do you have to be such a scary lady

**the daily prophet:** i didn’t have anything else

 **the daily prophet:** a new phone then?

**bad boy supreme:** this weekend

**lightning & thunder:** thalia and reyna too

**ghost king:** and will

 **ghost king:** he gets one as well

**bad boy supreme:** everyone will get one

**ghost king:** you don’t understand, he wants one NOW

 **ghost king:** it’s annoying

**not a beauty queen** : don’t pretend, we all know you love him

**ghost king:** one more word and you’re DAD

 **ghost king:** *DEAD

**not a beauty queen** : dad

**ariel:** dad

**lightning & thunder**: dad

**bad boy supreme** : dad

**frank** : dad

**not a beauty queen** : i’m your dad now, nico

_bad boy supreme_ changed _not a beauty queen_ username to _dad beauty_

**dad beauty:** sure, why not

**ghost king:** i hate you all

**dad beauty:** this is not a way to speak to your dad

**ghost king:** hey! It’s Will! Nico’s got slightly angry

 **ghost king:** and by ‘slightly’ I mean that he threw the phone across the infirmary

 **ghost king:** it’s hilarious

 **ghost king:** also, i really want this phone, leo, thank you

 **ghost king:** or you’re going to regret it

**bad boy supreme:** you and @the-daily-prophet will get them this weekend

**wise girl:** i’m going to infirmary to check on nico, will

 **wise girl** : do you need me to bring you anything?

**ghost king:** something to eat, if you could, we haven’t eaten all day

**wise girl:** on my way!

**ghost king:** thanks, annabeth. i appreciate it

 **ghost king:** nico’s still upset. i think he remembers that one time he called apollo dad too

**frank** : he did what?

**ghost king:** oh no he’s getting his phone back

**dad beauty:** when did this happen?

**ghost king:** it wAS AN ACCIDENT

 **ghost king:** will is an asshole

**ariel:** back in lester’s days

**ghost king:** percy STOP

**ariel:** stopping isn’t really my type

 **ariel:** anyway

**ghost king:** oh gods

**ariel** : lester helped them with something? And nico said ‘thanks dad’

 **ariel:** austin and kayla couldn’t stop laughing for days

**ghost king:** it was annoying

 **ghost king:** and annabeth there was no need for the food

**wise girl:** yes, there was. i will not leave until you eat

**ghost king:** have i not suffer enough

**lightning & thunder: **nope

**ariel:** the school’s finally over

 **ariel:** is there a god of long weekends? i feel like they deserve a tribute

 **ariel:** see you guys in 2 days

**the daily prophet:** me too!

 **the daily prophet:** but if we’re watching a fish, we might as well watch ponyo later

**ariel:** a fish?? A FISH??? HOW DARE YOU

 **ariel:** it’s a WHALE

 **ariel:** i swear to gods...

  
  


[friday, 6.34 am EST]

**ghost king:** is there a way to kill a child of apollo and make it look like an accident?

 **ghost king:** i’m asking for a friend

**bad boy supreme:** shouldn’t you be like an expert on this sort of thing?

**ghost king:** i mean yeah, but it’s complicated

**lightning & thunder:** maybe wait until said god leaves the camp first?

**ghost king** : if he leaves you mean

**better than you:** Leo, we’re flying on Festus right now, stop texting!

**lightning & thunder:** what do you mean if???

[saturday, 10.31 am EST] 

**bad boy supreme:** hey di angelo @ghost-king we’re at the camp with a new phone for will

 **bad boy supreme:** where are you?

**ghost king:** come to my cabin. stuff happened

**wise girl:** what stuff??? i just left last night!

 **wise girl:** nico, what did you do?

[saturday, 3.45 pm EST] 

**ariel:** ok me and rachel are here i hope you guys are ready for free willy

 **ariel:** also…. uhhh..

 **ariel:** somebody explain??

**wise girl:** *I and Rachel, really, Percy, when will you start using a proper grammar?

**ariel:** really not the time wise girl

**ghost king:** *sigh* i know

 **ghost king:** this is what we have to deal with now

_ghost king_ added _doctor who_ to the chat

**ghost king** : just tell him

**doctor who:** so dad’s here

**ariel:** yeah and last i checked he was sent back to the olympus?

 **ariel:** please tell me he’s not mortal again

**lightning & thunder:** bro i was about to ask the same thing

 **lightning & thunder:** he just showed up yesterday as far as i know

 **lightning & thunder:** but he’s back?

**wise girl:** what is going on, should i come back?

**doctor who:** so... he wanted to be here

 **doctor who:** officially he’s here to help mr. d manage the camp

 **doctor who:** they’re gonna announce it at dinner today

 **doctor who:** unofficially… the mortality changed him and he wanted to spend time with us

**ariel:** huh

**doctor who** : he says he missed us, and meg

 **doctor who:** gods know she missed him too

 **doctor who:** but also, he says it’s the first place in millenia he felt like home

 **doctor who:** so… yeah

**the daily prophet:** well that’s unexpected

**ariel:** good for him i guess?

 **ariel:** how do you feel about that?

**the daily prophet** : yeah, how are you, will? that’s… interesting

**lightning & thunder:** and by interesting you mean scary?

**the daily prophet:** eh, could be worse

**doctor who:** honestly it was way weirder when he was lester

 **doctor who** : i’m good with it i think

 **doctor who:** he’s better to be around for sure

**the daily prophet:** i’ll talk to him later

 **the daily prophet:** he might tell me

**ariel:** just… don’t mention haiku

**the daily prophet:** isn’t he a god of poetry?

**ariel:** you would think that

 **ariel:** and yet


	2. yes, let's antagonize the god of war, sounds like a dam good idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> in which will swears vengeance, jason is clueless and leo and nico are up to no good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **ariel** \- percy jackson  
>  **wise girl** \- annabeth chase  
>  **dad beauty** \- piper mclean  
>  **lightning & thunder** \- jason grace  
>  **diamond** \- hazel levesque  
>  **frank** \- frank zhang  
>  **ghost king** \- nico di angelo  
>  **doctor who** \- will solace  
>  **bad boy supreme** \- leo valdez  
>  **better than you** \- calypso  
>  **the daily prophet** \- rachel elizabeth dare  
>  **saving grace** \- thalia grace  
>  **lord of the wild** \- grover underwood
> 
> Also, just so you know, in my story Rachel and Percy go to Goode High together because it was stupid that Rachel had to change schools in the books.
> 
> There's a lot of cussing in this chapter, so the ratings will go up. No beta, we die like Luke.

[sunday, 10:32 am EST]

**doctor who** : i am NEVER watching a fish movie with percy ever again

**ariel:** it was a WHALE

 **ariel:** i thought we already went through this

**doctor who:** doesn't matter

 **doctor who:** the point still stands

**dad beauty:** i enjoyed watching a movie with him

 **dad beauty:** we're gonna watch something that I choose later

**doctor who:** he was commenting ALL THE TIME

 **doctor who:** a horrible experience

**ariel:** fuck you solace

**doctor who:** nah you're not my type

**ariel:** oh COME ON

 **ariel:** i'm everybody's type

**ghost king:** not mine

**doctor who:** not mine either

**dad beauty:** sorry percy, i prefer blonds

**ariel:** lies

 **ariel:** at least 4 people in this chat had a crush on me at one point

 **ariel** : YOU KNOW IT

**the daily prophet:** It was a long time ago and we were different people back then

**better than you:** Or cursed.

**ghost king:** or desperate

**ariel:** okay okay

 **ariel:** at least annabeth still likes me

**dad beauty:** keep telling yourself that

**ariel:** MCLEAN

**lightning & thunder**: why are you up at this ungodly hour???

 **lightning & thunder**: have mercy

**ghost king:** ur dumb

**dad beauty:** timezones, Jase

**lightning & thunder:** oh

 **lightning & thunder:** I’m gonna mute you then

**dad beauty:** rude

**wise girl:** don't worry, Seaweed Brain, i still like you

 **wise girl:** most of the time

**ariel:** see?

 **ariel:** hows boston?

**wise girl:** Chase Space is doing great, I am so proud of Magnus

 **wise girl:** I'll show you the pictures tomorrow

**dad beauty** : the shelter for the homeless youth?

**wise girl:** Yes! We've got so many volunteers to take care of those kids

 **wise girl:** But that's not why I'm here.

 **wise girl:** Magnus thought that one girl is a demigod

 **wise girl:** and I think he was right, I called Grover and he sent a satyr who was nearby to make sure.

 **wise girl:** He should be here in the next few hours.

**ariel:** I'll wait at the Camp for you then

**wise girl:** Thank you, Percy

**ariel:** i love you

**wise girl:** i love you too, Seaweed Brain

**dad beauty:** that's so sweet

[sunday, 2:16 pm EST]

**the daily prophet:** ughhhh can someone remind me when do we graduate?

 **the daily prophet:** history is KILLING me

**ariel:** next month

 **ariel:** history?

**the daily prophet:** we have pop quiz on tuesday?

**ariel:** ah

 **ariel:** right

 **ariel:** i remember now

**the daily prophet:** you did study, right?

**ariel:** do you honestly think wise girl would go to boston without making me study?

 **ariel:** i wasted all friday to study this useless shit

**wise girl:** history is not useless!

**the daily prophet:** it is

**dad beauty:** it is

**ariel:** it is

**bad boy supreme:** it is

**doctor who:** it is

**wise girl** : you're all horrible

[sunday, 3:30 pm EST]

**ariel:** so pipes made me watch miraculous ladybug today

 **ariel:** and i came to the conclusion

**diamond:** What’s a Miraculous Ladybug?

**wise girl:** a cartoon. My dormmate’s sister is obsessed with it

**the daily prophet:** me too!! I love this show and i’m not ashamed

**dad beauty:** don’t act like i forced you to do it, you enjoyed it perce

**ariel:** right

 **ariel:** anyway i came to the conclusion

**doctor who:** and the conclusion is?

**ariel:** oh, you’re here, that’s great

 **ariel:** my conclusion is 

**doctor who:** wait why are you happy that i’m here?

**wise girl** : just spill it out, Seaweed Brain

**ariel:** adrienagreste.jpg

_[the picture shows Adrien Agreste from Miraculous Ladybug]_

**ariel:** does he not look like Will?

**the daily prophet:** pffffffttttttt I CAN’T

 **the daily prophet:** I ALMOST CHOKE

**doctor who:** it's for that fish comment isn't it

**ariel:** maybe

**dad beauty** : OH

 **dad beauty:** GODS THAT’S HILARIOUS

**lightning & thunder:** find a difference!

 **lighting & thunder: **you can’t! They’re twins!

**doctor who:** i hate you all

**bad boy supreme:** I LOVE IT

**doctor who:** for you know neither the day nor the hour

 **doctor who:** where in you'll regret this jackson

 **doctor who** : you will not enjoy the consequences

**ligthning and thunder:** you're such a drama queen

**the daily prophet:** he's a son of Apollo

 **the daily prophet:** what did you expect?

**doctor who:** racheL YOU SHOULD BE ON MY SIDE

**ghost king:** i wanted to ask why Will is so annoyed all of the sudden but I know now

 **ghost king:** nice

 **ghost king:** i approve

**dad beauty:** So wait, does that mean that if Plagg was a human, he would be Nico?

**ariel:** shit THAT’S AWESOME

 **ariel:** he’s so grumpy in real life too!!

**ghost king:** i don’t approve anymore

 **ghost king:** now i understand will

 **ghost king:** i hate you all

**ariel:** awww you love us

**dad beauty:** i can definitely see Nico asking for Camembert

**ghost king:** stop it unless you don't want to be haunted by ghosts

**ariel:** then we'll tell will that you're using your powers without his permission again

**ghost king:** ughh i don't need his permission

**doctor who:** yes you do

 **doctor who:** i'm your doctor

**ghost king:** whatever you say agreste

**the daily prophet:** why stop at those two?

 **the daily prophet:** Master Fu is Chiron!

 **the daily prophet:** Kim is Frank

**ariel:** ooh I can see that

 **ariel:** JAGGED STONE IS APOLLO

**the daily prophet:** you’re a GENIUS

 **the daily prophet:** he’s such a dramatic bitch too

 **the daily prophet:** maybe less know, but the point still stands

**bad boy supreme:** dammit Rachel watch your language

**dad beauty:** Gorilla is Argus

**the daily prophet:** ooooh i agree!

 **the daily prophet:** okay grandpa

  
  


**frank:** What just happened?

**better than you:** I’m not sure we want to know.

**bad boy supreme:** GRANDPA?

_the daily prophet_ changed _bad boy supreme_ username to _whiny grandpa_

**dad beauty:** amazing

**better than you:** I’ve never seen someone so shocked before

 **better than you:** Leo is gaping at the phone in such a betrayal.

 **better than you:** It will be good for his ego.

**whiny grandpa:** et tu Brute?

**wise girl:** deal with it

**lightning & thunder:** that’s right

**ghost king:** that’s what you get for letting us think you’re dead

_whiny grandpa_ has left the chat

**ghost king:** i’m surprised it took this long

_ghost king_ has added _whiny grandpa_ to the chat

**ghost king:** nice username

**whiny grandpa:** i hate you

_whiny grandpa_ changed his username to _bad boy supreme_

**bad boy supreme:** that’s better

**frank:** that’s boring

**bad boy supreme:** you’re the one to talk Mr No Imagination

 **bad boy supreme:** your username is your first name

 **bad boy supreme:** you’re boring

_bad boy supreme_ changed _frank_ username to _boring_

 _boring_ changed his username to _toxophilite_

**toxophilite:** happy now?

**bad boy supreme:** what the hell is the toxophilite? Sounds like a disease

**toxophilite:** someone who loves archery?

**bad boy supreme:** you should have said so

_bad boy supreme_ changed _toxophilite_ username to _robin hood_

**bad boy supreme:** here you go

**diamond:** Leo, stop making fun of Frank

 **diamond:** That’s my job

**bad boy supreme:** i couldve named him katniss instead

 **bad boy supreme:** but i didn't

[sunday, 5:54 pm EST] 

**better than you:** Has anybody seen Leo? I can’t find him anywhere.

**ghost king:** bunker 9 probably

**better than you:** Surprisingly, no. Should I be worried?

**dad beauty:** yes

**better than you:** This isn’t a very comforting thought.

**dad beauty:** That’s Leo for you!

**bad boy supreme:** i'm busy beauties

 **bad boy supreme:** see you later

**dad beauty** : alligator

**ariel:** do NOT mention alligators

 **ariel:** or crocodiles

 **ariel:** same thing

**wise girl:** You want to be a marine biologist, you should know that they’re not the same, Seaweed Brain

**ariel:** whatever

**bad boy supreme** : why

 **bad boy supreme:** what happened

**better than you:** Leo, where are you?

**bad boy supreme:** around

 **bad boy supreme:** whatsup with crocodiles?

**ariel:** you wouldn’t believe me even if i told you

**better than you:** Leo?

**bad boy supreme:** its a surprise

**better than you:** don’t

**wise girl:** My eyes are bleeding

 **wise girl:** grammar is here for a reason!

**ariel:** wait leo, who got phones yet??

**bad boy supreme:** thalia reyna grover and juniper

 **bad boy supreme:** i still don't know why she wanted a phone she's a TREE

 **bad boy supreme:** the rest of the camp will get them next week or so

 **bad boy supreme:** anyway

 **bad boy supreme:** time to go, byeeeee

**better than you:** Leo?

 **better than you:** Leo!

**doctor who:** uhhh he just came by the infirmary, grabbed Nico, and ran

**better than you:** I’m coming over.

**dad beauty:** they were going towards the woods!

**better than you:** Thank you, Piper.

[sunday, 7:43 pm EST] 

**ariel:** so

 **ariel** : leo and nico are not at dinner

 **ariel:** and your dad looks amused @doctor-who

 **ariel:** it’s freaking me out

**doctor who:** me too

 **doctor who:** where are you??? @ghost-king

**ghost king:** wouldn’t you like to know

**doctor who:** yes, very much!

**ghost king:** later, solace

**ariel** : i could see his eye roll through the text

**doctor who:** alright, nico you asked for it

 **doctor who:** your doctor’s note is REVOKED

**ghost king:** wait no

 **ghost king:** i’ll tell you, i promise

 **ghost king** : we’re pranking someone

**doctor who:** who?

**ariel:** try pranking me and you’re both dead

**ghost king:** ur not my type to prank

 **ghost king** : that’s a surprise

**ariel** : nICO

 **ariel:** i’m hurt and betrayed

**doctor who:** same

**better than you:** Leo is in so much trouble when you two get back!

**doctor who:** why does dad look like he knows what’s going on, though?

**ghost king:** he’s a god, he probably does

**wise girl:** He knows everything that happens under the sun

 **wise girl:** cause he’s, you know, the sun god

**ariel:** that’s what i told Thalia when we met him for the first time

 **ariel:** ‘he’s the sun god’

**wise girl:** very observant, Seaweed Brain

_ariel_ added _saving grace_ to the chat

**ariel:** we're just talking about your reacton to meeting apollo

 **ariel:** care to join us?

**saving grace:** fuck you jackson

**ariel:** but you can’t, you swore to be a maiden forever

**saving grace:** I will put an arrow in your eye just for that

**wise girl:** do it

**lightning & thunder:** I’m pretty sure that my sister would know that?

 **lightning & thunder:** why would you say that

**saving grace:** percy do NOT say another word

**ariel:** cause grace siblings are easy to make fun of?

**ghost king** : true

**saving grace:** rude

**lightning & thunder:** i’m?? confused??

 **lightning & thunder:** why would you make fun of my sister when she met Apollo?

**saving grace:** Jase you’re sweet, but I can kick his ass by myself

 **saving grace:** Jackson, I’m warning you

**ariel:** she said he’s hot

 **ariel:** i didn’t have a heart to tell her he’s her half-brother

**saving grace:** gods, jackson, you’re dead

**doctor who:** Percy, I didn’t need to hear that about my own father

**wise girl:** i don’t remember this?

**ariel:** yeah…

 **ariel:** you weren’t there

 **ariel:** anymore

**saving grace:** honestly jackson just shut up

**wise girl:** oh

 **wise girl:** westover hall

**ariel:** yeah

**lightning & thunder:** hold on

 **lightning & thunder**: thalia thought apollo was hot?

**saving grace:** can we NOT talk about this anymore

**doctor who:** and can we NOT use “apollo” and “hot” in the same sentence?

**ariel:** yeah, i’m pretty sure he heard her

 **ariel:** otherwise why would he let her drive his sun chariot

**lightning & thunder:** WHAT

**doctor who:** yeah WHAT

 **doctor who:** he never let me do that?

 **doctor who:** Kayla and Austin say they didn't either

 **doctor who:** Michael wanted to drive the sun chariot before the war but I don't think he did?

**ariel:** i think Apollo heard her and that's why he let her do it

**saving grace:** percy jackson i’m serious

**ghost king:** do NOT mention that cursed place ever again

 **ghost king** : or the sun chariot

**saving grace:** for once i agree with nico

**ghost king** : i still have nightmares about her driving skills

**saving grace:** not anymore

**ariel:** fyi nico and leo are back in the dining pavilion @better-than-you @dad-beauty

**bad boy supreme:** percy come on

 **bad boy supreme:** you snitch on me to calypso AND piper?

**better than you:** You are dead, Leo Valdez.

**ariel:** wait what is that noise??

**doctor who:** yelling?

**wise girl:** what is going on over there???

**lightning & thunder:** leo what did you do??

**doctor who:** oh gods

**ariel:** LOOOOOOOL

 **ariel:** HOLY HADES

**saving grace** : i wouldn’t be that happy if i were you right now

**doctor who:** nico what did i say about using your powers???

**ariel:** fuck i’ve never seen sherman so angry before

**robin hood:** what is going on over there??

**diamond:** leo???

**dad beauty:** leo rigged sherman’s bed to tie him down and tear his clothes

 **dad beauty:** and had nico put a skeleton in his closet

**diamond:** why? 

**bad boy supreme:** this fucker destroyed the stables when we were building Argo II

 **bad boy supreme:** for fun

 **bad boy supreme:** i told him i’d have my revenge

 **bad boy supreme:** the time is now

**doctor who:** that’s funny

 **doctor who:** but i’d love it more if you didn’t shadow-travel AND summon a skeleton at the same time

**ariel:** i mean, valid

 **ariel:** but you’re sure you want a son of ares to be your enemy?

**wise girl:** that’s a bit hypocritical of you, isn’t it?

**ghost king:** didn’t you fight ares

 **ghost king:** and make HIM your enemy?

**ariel:** yeah but that’s ares

 **ariel:** he’s a pussy

 **ariel** : sherman’s not THAT bad

**wise girl:** PERSEUS JACKSON

 **wise girl:** do NOT call a god of war “a pussy”

**ariel** : eh, he’s already cursed me, what else can he do

**robin hood:** percy please STOP

 **robin hood:** i can't deal with that

**wise girl** : PERCY

 **wise girl:** Frank is right

 **wise girl:** if you don't like Ares that's fine, but remember that he's Frank's father!

**ariel:** okay okay

 **ariel:** sorry man

 **ariel:** it's just you know how his aura works on me

**lightning & thunder**: do you have a death wish??

**doctor who:** i will NOT patch you up when he hurts you

**saving grace:** he’s right, ares is a pussy and he should say that

**wise girl:** THALIA NOT YOU TOO

**robin hood:** he's still my FATHER

**doctor who:** now you know how i felt, Frank

**robin hood:** i'm pretty sure it's worse for me

**doctor who:** debatable

**bad boy supreme:** damn jackson 

**bad boy supreme:** damn grace

**ariel** : *dam jackson

 **ariel** : *dam grace

**saving grace:** dam jackson

 **saving grace:** dam grace

**ariel:** wait we’re missing someone

**diamond:** what is happening?

_ariel_ added _lord of the wild_ to the chat

**saving grace:** i thought it said lord of the rings

 **saving grace:** stupid dyslexia

**lord of the wild:** i am NOT reading all of this

**saving grace:** dam you

**ariel:** dam you

**lord of the wild:** ...

 **lord of the wild:** dam you

**the daily prophet:** please do not mention the dam

 **the daily prophet:** i have horrible memories about this place

**ariel:** we just want you to enjoy the dam snack bar

**lord of the wild** : and eat dam french fries with us

**saving grace** : and wear a matching dam shirt!

**the daily prophet:** stop it

**dad beauty:** they’re in on it too??

 **dad beauty:** what does it mean??

  
  


**lightning & thunder**: Percy mentioned something on the Argo but he never explained?

 **lightning thunder:** what is this?

**wise girl:** i don’t know either

**bad boy supreme:** there's something annabeth doesn't know?

 **bad boy supreme:** damn

**the daily prophet:** leo NO


End file.
